gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of A Baoa Qu
The Battle of A Baoa Qu (A·baoa·kū notatakai ア·バオア·クーの戦い) is the third and final episode of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. It first aired on March 22, 2012 in English and on February 27, 2013 in Japanese. This episode was written by Nick De Leon. Summary Before the battle, Char Aznable and Lalah Sune are in a conversation with each other about being prepared for battle and how Char's relationship status is going between him and the Zabi Family. The White Base as well is perparing for battle. When Amuro launches the Gundam, he quickly encounters Lalah's Elmeth. The two then communicate telepathically. Their arguement about Lalah fighting is then interupted by Char who at the time nearly killed his sister, Sayla Mass until Lalah prevents him from doing so. Once Char got distracted by the presence of his sister, Gundam flies in from out of nowhere and severes the Gelgoog's arm off. Once Char was vulnerable, Amuro activates Gundam's beam saber to jabb into the Gelgoog's cockpit until Lalah flies in to dodge the beam saber, killing Lalah. As soon as it was over, Amuro and Char were both crying over Lalah's death. Back on board the White Base, Fraw Bow and Haro both try to cheer up Amuro and successfully did so when Haro broke out into a simple joke about Hot Pockets, a reference from a joke by American comedian, Jim Gaffigan. Kycilia Zabi gives Char the permission to use a new Mobile Armor the Zeon had in progress called the Zeong. Char continues to the bridge where he meets one of the engineers about the mobile suits status, which concerned Char because it doesn't use legs. He does however use the Mobile Armor in the final battle at A Baoa Qu. Amuro launches the Gundam once again. This time he is encountered by Char and taking heavy damage, losing the Gundam's head and left arm. Sayla immediately notices the damaged White Base landed inside a large room, but is more worried in finding her brother Casval. Amuro still following Char then notices that he is looking towards kicking the Zabi family from power from the Principality of Zeon by assassination. He instantly gets out of the cockpit of Gundam and heads towards the main hall of A Baoa Qu where he then encounters Char in person who has been following Amuro from behind. Char, totally forgetting about his vendetta on the Zabi family is looking towards killing Amuro instead in order to get revenge for killing Lalah. The two then go from a gun to sword fight where Sayla then meets the two fighting, convincing them to stop fighting. Char and Amuro than stab each other, Amuro got stabed in his arm while Char gotten cut on his forehead. Char then convinces Sayla to put a bullet in Amuro to kill him, then Sayla gets disgusted by his idea. Sayla and Char meet in another room where Sayla is concerned about the cut on his forehead and what he'll be doing as of that moment in time, Char then informs her that he's going to make sure that the Zabi family doesn't escape A Baoa Qu alive. Char also convinces Sayla that she is a grown women and that Amuro is calling for her. In one of the hangars, Kycilia's Ivanova-class is ready to depart from the asteroid until the unmasked Char meets up with the ship in time to take out the bridge and assassinate Kycilia. Amuro on the other hand is wondering if he will die in the asteroid until he notices that the damaged Gundam below his feet has taken no damage in the torso where it's Core Fighter is inside. Once in the Core Fighter, Amuro notices that he has the ability to see what his crew members are up to, when noticing that the White Base was exploding. All but Amuro escaped A Baoa Qu in an escape pod when Sayla noticed Amuro wasn't with the crew, supposing that Amuro has died. It is until Kikka, Katz, and Letz have communicated with Amuro to give him directions on how to escape the wreakage. Luckily, Amuro has escaped A Baoa Qu alive and was able to regroup with the White Base crew. The next day was January 1, 0080 U.C. when the newly reformed Republic of Zeon sign a peace treaty with the Earth Federation to end the brutal One Year War, and to close all military hostilities within the Earth Sphere. Missing/alternative scenes In the original storyboards and transcripts of the episode. Some of them include: *'Johnny Ridden's cameo' - Featured on YouTube, Johnny Ridden appears in his Gelgoog sometime between when Char begins to attack Sayla's G-Fighter and when Amuro and Lalah communicate telepathically. Both Amuro and Johnny fight each other until Amuro flies forward and leaves an opening the Gelgoog's torso as well as slicing the mobile suit's shield in half, forcing Johnny to retreat. The scene was partially worked on and then removed to not confuse the audience between Char Aznable and Johnny Ridden. *'New Year's Kiss' - In a deleted scene from the episode, Sayla is alone in the escape pod until Amuro met up with her to say that he is in love with her, and that she shouldn't be alone on New Years Eve, ending with a kiss at exactly 12:00AM on January 1, 0080. It was replaced with the ending narrative. Episode Production Production for The Battle of A Baoa Qu started on December 26, 2011 and finished on March 21, 2012. Production lasted for 77 days. Production temporarily ceased on January 28, 2012 and went back into production on March 5 because the creator lost his flash drive, containing all the data for voice over as well as sound effects. Cast Photo Gallery Gundam Final Shooting.png|RX-78-2 Gundam's famous "Last Shooting" MSGoR Episode 3 Theatrical Poster.jpg|Episode 3 Theatrical Poster RobloxScreenShot03082012 153119186.jpg|An unmasked Char Aznable (left) and Sayla Mass (right) The Battle of A Baoa Qu Screenshot Montage.png|Episode screenshot montage MSGoR A Baoa Qu Titlecard (Japanese).png|Official Japanese YouTube Thumbnail Category:Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX Episodes